Part of this World
by Katheryne B
Summary: Annya, after witnessing the destruction of her hometown and the death of her father, escapes with Aragorn. Little did she knew that she was about to join in on the greatest quest of all time. Haldir/OC story...mild M
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first LOTR fanfic. I always wanted to write one so here I am.**

**I'm open to constructive critic however I firmly believe in: **_**if you like it read it if you don't, just don't read it.**_

**The story follows the movies, but obviously I won't re-write everything, so something I'll just skip some scenes or add some things to it.**

**It's basically the Story of Annya, my OC and her journey with the fellowship. It will be a Haldir/OC story. You will find out more about Annya has to story goes.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Cat**

**P.S italics mean thoughts or written messages…:)**

It was a clear and quiet night.

_Too quiet, she thought_

Annya, daughter of Orin, was standing on the wall of the fort because it gave her a good view of the river Anduin. They were not far from Lorien, where Annya had spent most of her childhood years…before her mother died. Her father brought her back here, a small post town near the river Anduin but also not far from the misty mountains…Orin was the was chief. He was known for his excellent training skills and some of the best warriors, like Aragorn son of Arathorn had learned from him.

Orin, was one the few Dunedin rangers left and an excellent warrior himself. He had travelled a lot, only to fall deeply in love with Meelia, an elf from Lorien and Lord Celeborn's sister. Annya, their daughter, was half elvish, half Dunedin. This gave her extraordinary fighting, shooting and riding abilities.

Orin loved his daughter very much, but he did, however train her to be one the best warrior the world has never known. He never regretted it.

-A quiet night isn't Annya? Asked Leon, one of the soldiers

-Aye it is.

Since she was half elvish, she had an excellent hearing and sight. It was then that she heard it…the swift sound of an arrow.

-DOWN, she yelled.

But too late, the arrow and pierce the soldier's chest

-Sound the alarm, she said to another

-We are under attack.

The battle and barely started that they quickly realised they were outnumbered. Orcs had come from the river…probably heading for the Lorien woods or even Mordor. They needed help…or they wouldn't make it alive. Annya jumped from the wall and ran away from the battle.

-Annya, where are you going? Aragorn, a friend of her father's asked,

-We need help, I'm sending for help.

Aragorn let go of her arm has she ran to a small aviary they had at the end of the fort.

Annya quickly scribbled a note to send to Lorien.

_Haldir, _

_We are under attack. We need reinforcements soon._

_Annya_

Annya took their most trusted falcon and tied the note to its leg. She let the bird go.

She stayed there for a minute and then went back to battle.

It was sunrise, the battle had been going on forever and only a few of them were left. Fortunately, some families had escaped but now only a handful of warriors, Annya, her father and Aragorn were left. Unless help was coming, they wouldn't make it.

Placing themselves in line, they waited for the orcs to charge them. And they did.

The battle continued. They were holding them off until Orin was hit…fatally.

Lying on the ground, he grabbed Aragorn's hand.

-Aragorn, Aragorn, my friend. I need to save Annya and get her out of here.

Aragorn said nothing for he was overwhelmed at the sight of one of his best friends like this.

-I want you to protect her…Promise me you will…

-I swear on my life that I will.

Annya arrived running, throwing herself at her father's feet.

-Father…please fight. We will go to Lorien. My uncle, he will save you…please, she said trying to fight back the tears that filled her eyes

-Annya, it's too late for me now. Orin said while caressing his daughter's face

Annya kept weaving her head because she was unable to speak.

-Go with Aragorn, save yourself.

-No! Not without you…

-I'll always be with you. Remember, never stop following your own heart, it is in there that you'll know what's right, he said in a trembling voice

-I love you

-Father please…she cried

Those were Orin last words.

-Annya come. Said Aragorn dryly trying to lift her from the ground

Annya didn't move one inch.

-Annya there is nothing left for you here. Come with me.

She slowly let go of her father's body and left with Aragorn. They escaped by using a small tunnel, that led to the Misty mountains.

Some hours later, Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien and Lord Celeborn himself arrived at the post. Almost nothing was left.

No one was alive. They search for hours but found nothing. Lord Celeborn was shocked and sad…They had found Orin's body, but not Annya's…

On his side, Haldir was shocked has well.

_She can't be gone, he thought to himself_

**Several months later**

Annya woke up in a jolt, screaming her father's name.

_It was just a dream, she though_

_Just a dream_

-Annya are you all right? Aragorn asked

-Yes. I was just dreaming.

-About Orin?

Annya nodded.

They had been travelling for some weeks now.

-Get some rest, I'll stand watch for a while, she said while adding some wood to the fire.

-Where are we meeting Gandalf again? She asked

- In Bree, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. In 2 days.

-All right.

Annya didn't know why exactly they were meeting Gandalf the Grey there and more to it, she didn't know that she was about to join in on one of the greatest quest of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two folks!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Aragorn and Annya arrived in Bree, the day of the meeting, during the afternoon. However, Gandalf wasn't there…nor were the hobbits.

This was strange. Gandalf should already arrive…

-Shouldn't Gandalf be here already? Annya asked Aragorn

He didn't answer at first. Annya could see that he was worried.

-Remember the plan Annya?

-Aye. She nodded

Annya pulled on her cloak and her hood over her head. They entered the Prancing Pony, and waited.

The four hobbits walked in the Prancing Pony later that evening. They were soaked wet. It was noisy and full of people.

In a tiny corner, Frodo saw a hooded man, smoking his pipe and another walking towards them, almost knocking them out on his path.

None of them knew it was Annya, heading outside to stand watch near the Inn. In case something or someone had followed them.

The Hobbits walked to the counter. Frodo talked to the owner but after a while, they decided to wait for Gandalf at a table.

It was raining heavily outside. Suddenly, Annya hear load noises coming from the north side of the village. Shivers went down her spine has she hear the load cry of a Ring wright.

Their plan was now in motion. She waited quietly in her spot and waited for Aragorn to come out with the hobbits.

The man named Strider had taken the hobbits to another room. In another inn across the road.

Merry, Pippin and Sam were sleeping. Frodo couldn't.

Strider kept looking at the window. Suddenly, there was a series of knocks on the door…almost like a code.

Frodo was afraid. Strider didn't even take out his sword like when Sam and the others barged in the door. Another hooded man came in, speaking with Strider in a strange language.

-The plan worked, the wrights are at the inn. But some are still out there. We should get moving…and fast. He said

-I know, Strider answered

Loud noises and screams were heard. The two men quickly looked out the window, weapons in hand.

-What are they? Asked Frodo

-They were once great kings of men. But Sauron corrupted them with rings of power…One by one they fell into shadow, responded Aragorn in the common tongue.

The other hobbits woke up in a jolt. The other man was kept staring at the window.

-Who's this? Asked Pippin softly

-I don't know, answered Frodo

The man turned around and took off his hood. It was, in fact, a woman.

-My name is Annya. I am a friend of Strider and of Gandalf's. I'm here to help Strider lead you to safety master hobbit, she said with a smile.

Frodo looked at Strider. Strider nodded with his head and Frodo took this has a sign of trust towards Annya.

The next morning they were on the road. Strider was leading them into the forest, Annya closing the march.

-Where's he taking us? Asked Sam

-To Rivendell Master Gamegi. To the house of Elrond, Said Aragorn

-Do you hear that? We're going to see the elves.

-I thought she was an elf, said Merry

At nightfall, they stopped. Strider went to hunt for some food while Annya stayed with the Hobbits. Frodo sat next to her.

-Do you know what happened to Gandalf, milady?

-Please, just call me Annya. And no I do not know what happened to Gandalf, she said

-He's a dear friend to me.

-To me too. But I think that there is a good reason why he didn't meet you in Bree.

-Do you think something terrible happened?

- I hope not. He is probably waiting for us in Rivendell by now.

-How far are we from Rivendell? Asked Sam

-Six days…more or less.

-Will it be safe there? Asked Merry

-Yes. Very safe, Answered Annya

-And how long have you known Strider? Asked Frodo

-A long time. He was a friend of my father…When he died; I had no place to go.

-But you're elfish…surely there was somewhere…

-I'm half-elvish, master Gamegi; I'm also half Dunedin, just like Aragorn.

-I'm sorry, said Frodo

Annya smiled.

-Try to get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us.

They walked for most of the next day. At nightfall they stopped again.

-This was once the great watchtower of Amonsull. We shall rest here tonight. Said Aragorn.

They climbed up the tower. Annya looked around has Aragorn gave swords to the Hobbits so they may defend themselves.

-Let's have a look around, he then said to Annya in elvish.

She nodded, then looked at Frodo

-Call us if you need anything. She said

Annya and Aragorn separated themselves.

After a while, Annya heard a loud cry…the cry of a Ring wright.

_Oh no, she thought._

She took out her sword and ran back to the tower. Aragorn was already ahead of her.

-Go, she yelled

Annya stayed behind, blocking the entrance so the others wrights couldn't pass. Annya was an expert with the sword.

She fought off three wrights, preventing them to go any further. Then they took off.

She climbed back up, only to see Frodo on the ground and Aragorn, with a broken blade in is hand. The three other hobbits worried sick were next to him.

-He was stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skills to heal…He needs elvish medicine.

-But were six days from Rivendell…he'll never make it, said Sam

-Isn't there anything you can do for him? Rivendell is still very far…Annya asked

He didn't answer.

Aragorn took Frodo on his shoulder and started to walk. Annya waited for the other Hobbits

-Come, we have to hurry now. She said

-Will he survive this Aragorn? Asked Annya in elfish trying to keep up with him.

-I'm not sure.

They were practically running, the other hobbits trying to keep up behind him and Annya, on her guard, with her sword out. Then, they stopped.

Frodo was screaming on the ground.

-Sam, do you know the Atalas plant? Asked Aragorn

-Atalas?

-King's foil?

-Yes its weed. Answered Sam

-Find some. It might help to slow the poison.

Sam went out to find some with Aragorn. Annya staying with Frodo and the other hobbits.

-Is he going to die Annya? Asked Pippin

-I don't know Pippin…I don't know. Said Annya

She didn't want to alarm the hobbits.

Annya was trying to think of something. But they still were far from Rivendell. Even with the fastest horse, they wouldn't make it. Not with those wrights after them.

They waited several minutes and finally Aragorn came back with the plant. He handed his torch to Annya and then…

-What's this? A ranger cut off is guard? A feminine soft voice said

Annya knew exactly who it was.

-Who is she? Asked Sam

-She is an elf. She is Lord Elrond's daughter.

Annya walked to Aragorn and Arwen.

-This is Annya. Orin's daughter, said Aragorn

-Of course. I knew your father. He was good man.

Annya smiled.

Aragorn brought Frodo to Arwen, placing him in front of him.

Annya left, giving them privacy, knowing what was between them.

Annya went back to the hobbits.

-Don't worry. She will bring Frodo to safety will see him soon.

Annya and the Hobbits watched, has Arwen rode away with Frodo.

-What are you doing? Those wright are still out there, yelled Sam.

-Don't worry Sam everything will be all right. Said Annya, trying to calm him down.

Aragorn came back to them. Annya and Aragorn exchange looks. It meant that she just had to trust him.

-Let's get moving. We don't want those wrights to catch us.

Annya gathered the hobbits and followed Aragorn further into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! New followers every day!**

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

**For those who await Haldir, he should enter the story in one or two chapters at best!**

**Cath**

**P.S I'm leaving for vacation this Thursday so you'll have to be patient for my next update**

When they finally arrived in Rivendell, Aragorn quickly went locking for Frodo. Annya wanted to follow him but realized that it would mean leaving the poor hobbits alone. They were all worried for their friend and they were tired.

Lindir, one of Lord Elrond's aids, arrived and welcomed them.

-Lady Annya. Lord Elrond his waiting for you. He said in elvish

-Thank you Lindir.

She turned around and lowered herself near the hobbits

-Stay with Lindir. She said in the common tongue

-You are safe here. No need to worry. Get some rest and gather your strength.

-But can't we see Frodo? Asked Pippin

-I must speak with Lord Elrond first. Then I will come get you as soon as possible. I promise.

She smiled at the hobbits and left them with Lindir.

Annya entered the healing quarters.

-Lady Annya, said Elrond

-My lord Elrond.

She bowed at him.

-Annya!

-Gandalf!

Annya was so relieved to see Gandalf alive.

-How is Frodo? She asked

-Still weak. That wound will never fully heal.

Annya signed.

How much had to poor hobbit already endured.

The next day, Elrond held a secret council about the ring. Representatives of every race were present Elves, dwarfs and men.

As they sat, Annya eyes crossed Legolas's…the elven of prince a Mirkwood and life-long friend of Aragorn and her father.

Annya chose to stand next to Aragorn.

Lord Elrond stood in front of everyone.

-Strangers from distant land, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall.

Everybody was staring at each other. The atmosphere was tensed.

-Each race is bound to this faith this one doom.

-Bring forth the Ring Frodo

None spoke at first, everyone staring at the ring, until de Lord of Gondor spoke

-It is a gift. A gift to the foes or Mordor. Let's us use against it…

-Give Gondor de power to destroy Mordor.

-You cannot wheel it. None of us can. The Ring answer to Sauron alone.

This time, Aragorn had answered.

-And what would a ranger know about this?

This was too much for Annya to hear. How insolent that man from Gondor was.

She moved towards him

-Have you no idea to whom you are speaking to? She said directly at the Lord of Gondor

-He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe your allegiance. Added Legolas

-Aragorn…So this is Isildur's heir?

-And heir to the throne of Gondor

Aragorn gestured to Legolas and Annya to sit down, touched by his friend's support.

-Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king.

There was another awkward silence.

-Aragorn is right. We cannot use it. Said Gandalf

-You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed.

No one was speaking.

Then one the dwarfs, known as Gimli, stood up and used his axe against the Ring. His axe broke into thousand pieces.

Annya thought it was a brave gesture…foolish, but brave.

-The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we have. He must cast into the fiery mountain once it came. One of you must do this.

Suddenly there was a big commotion about who was more suited for this task. Elves against dwarfs, men against each other.

-I will take the ring to Mordor. Said Frodo loudly

Everybody went silence. Annya could see Gandalf's expression. He would never have imposed this task upon Frodo. But, by accepting the task on his own, it completetly changed everything.

-I will help you bear this burden Frodo. He said.

Aragorn walked to him and said

-If by life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword

-And you have my bow, said Legolas

-And my axe!

At the sight of Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli the dwarf and Aragorn along side Frodo, Annya stood up and walked in their direction. She could not refuse to be part of this quest. The cause was too great for her to simply ignore it. Her father would have wanted to help if she could.

-Your faith is my faith, Frodo Baggins.

She took her place near her friends.

Boromir of Gondor stood up.

-If this, is the will of the council than Gondor will see it done.

Although Annya was glad he joined the group, after remembering what he had said during the council and knowing what she knew of the actual Stewart of Gondor, Boromir's father, Annya vowed to herself to keep a close eye on him.

Then out of nowhere the three other hobbits came out. All on them insisting that Frodo wasn't going anywhere without them.

-10 companions.

You shall be the fellowship of the Ring. Said lord Elrond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Sorry I took so long to update but I was on vacation…But I'm back now and I have full of ideas for the next chapters.**

**Hope you all enjoy this one and thank you for all you kind reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Cath**

**P.S Next chapter=Haldir…just FYI: p**

The journey had begun well, until they realized Saruman's spies were everywhere.

Which force them to make for the mountain path of Caradras. But that failed too.

In the end, Gimli's idea of passing through the mines of Moria was the best for the fellowship.

Annya stood still watching the wall of Durìn. Gandalf was trying to open the doors with the others.

Deep down she knew this wasn't a good idea at all.

-You seem pensive my Lady…

Annya turned to see Boromir next to her

-This is not a good idea. My father once told me of what dwells into de the mountain. We won't go unnoticed.

-You really think that my Lady?

She smiled at him

-Please, call me Annya. And I don't know. Perhaps I'm just afraid.

_Afraid of what is on the other side of these mountains. She thought_

_-_I think we all are…afraid I mean. We all are little deep inside… each and everyone one of us.

-Perhaps.

She walked towards Aragorn.

-This is not a good idea, she said to him in elvish

-It is not our de decision to make…he answered plainly

-But Aragorn…

He said nothing but it look meant everything. It meant not to talk about it any longer.

While they waited, Merry and Pippin started throwing rocks into the water. Annya and Aragorn stopped them.

-Do not disturb the water, Aragorn said

An hour later, Gandalf had finally managed to open the doors of Moria. But it didn't take long for all of them to realise it wasn't a good idea at all.

-This is no mine…it's a tomb, said Boromir

There were corpses everywhere. Legolas found goblins arrows in one of them.

-We should never have come. We make for the gap of Rohan, now get out. GET OUT!

But has they were getting out, a giant squid from the nearby lake had taken hold of Frodo.

-STRIDER! Yelled Sam

They all ran towards the creature, Annya and Legolas shooting it.

They finally released Frodo, but the creature followed them. Leaving them no choice but to go into the mines. By its passing, the entrance crumbled down and trapped the fellowship inside. The started walking, slowly and quietly, following Gandalf through this maze that was the mines of Moria

They journeyed slowly through the mine of Moria, hoping not to disturb anything...or anyone

They all followed Gimli to a small crypt where there was a grave.

-Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria, said Gandalf

-It's what I feared…he added

It was silence…until Pippin reached out his hand to touch a skeleton standing nearby

Annya foresaw what was going to happen and tried to stop him. But too late, the skeleton fell down the pit, thus creating the loudest noise in all Moria.

Loud noises were sudently heard in all Moria. Noises Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and Annya all recognize…Orcs.

Boromir went to the door to see what was coming at them. Annya followed him but just in time, pulled Boromir back in to prevent him from being shot by an arrow.

-They have a cave troll…he said

Annya rolled her eyes and went back further inside while Boromir blocked the entrance.

-Stay close to Gandalf. Said Aragorn to the hobbits while throwing his torch in the ground

-Better split them up. Annya added

-Merry, Pippin, you are with me. Said Annya leaving Frodo and Sam with Gandalf

They all took their positions to defend themselves.

The battle lasted for some time. It took them many times to finally slay the cave troll…but the troll and hit Frodo first.

Everybody sighed.

_Poor Frodo, though Annya_

But, they all soon changed at the sight of Frodo…alive.

-I'm all right, he said softly

-What? Whispered Annya

-Mitril…you are full of surprises Master Baggins.

Cries and screams were heard once.

-To the bridge of Khazag-Dum, said Gandalf

The all ran out of the crypt in the direction of the bridge.

Orcs were on their trail and they were suddenly surrounded.

Annya kept looking everywhere, trying to find an escape route for the fellowship.

Again, there was lound noise. So loud that the orcs all fled.

Gandalf's face was suddenly very serious.

-What is this new devilry? Said Boromir

-A Balrog…RUN!

They all ran towards then end, and got through a door. They all stopped quickly, for the stairs didn't continue and Boromir almost fell into the pit. Legolas caugh him just in time.

They got lower until they reach a gap between the stairs.

Legolas jumped first, Annya followed.

-Gandalf, said Legolas.

As Gandalf jumped, they almost got hit by an arrow.

-You've got to be joking, said Annya pulling an arrow herself, killing the shooter.

Then followed Boromir, with both Merry and Pippin in his arms. Aragorn threw Sam, but Gimli insisted in jumping. He almost fell.

Only Aragorn and Frodo were left.

At the same time, a giant rock fell and split the stairs into two pieces. Aragorn and Frodo managed to make the stairs go forward…until they had no choice but to jump.

Boromir and Legolas catched them. Then, they continued to follow the stairs down, until they reached the bridge.

The creature of the darkness had caught up with them.

-Go, Go. Over the bridge, said Gandalf.

They all crossed it but Gandalf stayed behind…to fight the creature.

They all stayed behind, watching closely what was going to happen.

He took both his staff and his sword and muttered words to fend off the Balrog.

He succeded. Gandalf broke the bridge with his staff, making the creature fall.

Gandalf turned away, but didn't see the whip that grabbed him and pulled him down. Gandalf barely managed to hold himself on the ledge.

Frodo try to make a run for it and help Gandalf…Boromir stopped him

-NO! NO! he said

-Gandalf! Yelled Frodo

-Do something, cried Merry

_Yes….yes_ Annya thought

She dropped her bow and lunged towards Gandalf…But Aragorn caught her

-No Annya, he whispered

Gandalf gave them a last look

-Fly you fools, he said

And let himself go into the pit.

They finally escaped Moria, their hearts full of grief. The hobbits, seemed more affected by Gandalf's death more than everyone else.

Annya stood against a rock, thinking about everything that had just happened.

_Another death, she thought to herself…_

How could they possibly continue without Gandalf?

Only moments later, she heard Aragorn telling Boromir they had to get moving…

_Where could they possibly go? She though_

-By nightfall theses hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien.

Annya turned around quickly to look at Aragorn.

_Yes! She thought _

_Lorien._

_We will be safe there._

- Lothlórien? Said Gimli

-I suppose you now the way through these dense woods? He added

No one answered directly

-I do. Said Annya firmly behind him

-Come, we must keep moving.

And the fellowship continued towards the Lorien Woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it everybody! Haldir is in the building! **

**Enjoy!**

**Cath**

Annya was more than happy to go back to Lorien…her home.

And although she hadn't set foot in the forest for more than a year now, finding her was easy as it once was.

She led the fellowship swiftly through the thick Lorien woods, trying her best not to alert too much patrols.

Annya kept thinking about Haldir…her friend.

He was a border guard of Lorien. She hadn't seen him in some time now, but he would help them… Haldir always helped.

XXXXX

They continued through the dense Lorien woods. The sun was getting lower every hour or so…it would be nightfall soon if they didn't hurry.

-Stay close young hobbits, she heard Gimli say

-They say a sorceress live in these woods…an elf witch…

Annya rolled her eyes.

-That's not true, Annya answered

-Lady Galadriel is my uncle's wife Gimli. She's no witch. She is simply the Lady of these woods.

She pulled on her hood, and next thing everybody knew, Annya wasn't in sight.

-Well there's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox…he was caught off by a sharp arrow

In fact, they were soon surrounded

-The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him the dark, said an Elf in the common tongue

-I am Haldir of Lorien, March warden. This is my company. We are the guardians of the forest.

-You may go no further. He paused

-You bring great evil to this land

-You may go no further. He restated

- Even old friends? A soft voice asked in elfish behind him

Haldir turned around and was almost stunned and the sight…

Annya had taken off her hood. She smiled at Haldir

-Hello Haldir, she said

-Annya? He barely whispered

She nodded.

Haldir didn't know what to say or do…He thought she was dead.

-We need sanctuary Haldir. We left Rivendell some time ago on a secret mission .We barely escaped Moria. I fear Orcs might have followed us. She said

Annya was the fellowship's way into Lorien. Haldir couldn't refuse her sanctuary.

XXXX

Haldir led the fellowship to his Lord and Lady. They offered shelter to the fellowship for the night.

After the fellowship was safely installed in Lorien, Annya went to look for him. She hadn't seen him in a long time. She was eager to talk to him.

-There you are. I was looking for you; she said when she finally found him

Haldir hadn't moved

-Haldir is something the matter?

Haldir turned to face her…his expression was serious. So serious….almost angry.

-I thought you were dead Annya. He said dryly

Annya didn't know what to say…she swallowed hard.

-I know. Please, try to understand that I did what I though was right.

Haldir said nothing. Annya walked towards him trying to close the gap between them. She didn't understand why he was acting like this.

- I had nowhere to go Haldir. My father died before my eyes and my home destroyed. If wasn't for him and Aragorn, then I would be with him now.

-You should have come here. He spat

- Orcs were tracking me. We had to go through the mountains. It was safest thing to do and you know it!

They were screaming at each other now. Something both of them had never done…especially against each other.

-No, it was selfish. You didn't think for one moment of what it would do to the people who love you?

Annya said nothing.

-What it did to me? Haldir had moved closer to her, his hands on her shoulders.

-Of course I did. Why do you think I sent you the note? You were all I could think of during this battle and I…she didn't finish her sentence

There was silence again between them. Annya hated this situation. Last thing she expected was a lecture from Haldir himself.

-And now, you are running across the world fighting for something that doesn't concern us. Haldir added.

That was too much for Annya to hear.

Her expressions suddenly change and Haldir saw it.

-But we are part of this world Haldir. We cannot pretend nothing is going on and stay in our forest and do nothing. The people of middle earth need us.

-It is not our fight!

- Not our fight? When did you become so selfish? The Haldir I knew would never…

Haldir interrupted her before she could add anything else

-The Annya I knew would never have turned her back on her family and her home. I don't recognize you right now.

-Nor I you. She spat

Annya didn't say another word, turned around and started to leave. She tried to keep away the tears that came running in her eyes but she just couldn't.

Haldir had moved quickly to stop her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around until he saw the look on her face…Sadness and anger

-DON'T! She said pulling her arm free with all the force she could muster.

Haldir didn't have to heart to stop her any longer and only once she was long gone that he realised what he had done.

XXXXX

Annya ran away until she couldn't any longer. She stopped and just let the emotions run through her.

Everything was wrong. So terribly wrong.

First the attack, then her father's death, then Gandalf and now, Haldir too was against her…

_Oh Haldir, what has happen to you? What has happen to us?_

She thought to herself.

She heard light footsteps behind her. She stood up, wiped the tears off her face.

-Are you angry with me too? She said plainly

She turned around to see her uncle Lord Celeborn standing behind her.

-No I am not angry with you. I came because my wife felt you emotions all across Caras Galadhon. You should learn to control them better

-You sound like my father.

There was a brief moment of silence between them until Annya ran into her uncle arms, crying.

-I'm sorry. I sorry I didn't tell you I was alive…please believe me I did what I though was best and…

-Please forgive my selfish act. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Lord Celeborn stopped her right there, holding his niece thigh against him

-I know. I know. And there is nothing to forgive. But I won't lie to you. I was very worried. But I understand what you did.

Annya had stopped crying

-Really?

-Yes. I could never be angry at you. You did what you though was best. Don't let anyone tell you that what you did wasn't right.

-But Haldir said…

-Don't. He was worried too you know…he said looking at his niece

Annya didn't answer. Could he have known all this time? Could her uncle know what was once between her and Haldir?

-Don't worry about Haldir, he'll come around I'm sure.

Annya had stopped crying for good, listening to her uncle's comforting words. Her mind absently drifted to thoughts of her father and how much she missed him.

Oh how much she could use his advice right now…

-He would be very proud of you. Always remember that. You were always his pride and joy and you will always be.

Annya knew that he was talking about Orin, even he didn't mention it.

XXXXX

It was late when Haldir went back to the tallan he shared with his brothers. Has he came in, Orophin, his youngest brother said to him

-Haldir where have you been? Annya was here. You just missed her. She…

Haldir said nothing and just went directly to his room, leaving his two brothers speechless.

Haldir may have fooled one of his brothers, but not both of them. Rumil, the other one, knew something was wrong and followed his brother to his room. He also knew about his brother's feelings for Annya…if everything had been alright with him, Haldir would have hated himself to have missed her. That he was certain.

-Is something wrong brother? He asked has he came in

Haldir was standing on the balcony, against the railing but his back was towards his brother

-I have a feeling you already talked to Annya brother or you wouldn't react like this…Said Rumil while walking towards his brother

Haldir didn't say anything at first

-I did something terrible Rumil.

Rumil walked even closer to his brother. He was now standing next to him and could see is distress.

-I said terrible this to her. Things I didn't even mean…I was blinded by anger yet I was so happy to see her alive and...

-Brother you love her. You always have

- It's too late now. She ran away from me…. I've lost her.

-It's never too late to apologize brother.

Rumil left his brother alone. Haldir just stayed where he was, suddenly remembering the first time he had meet Annya, the first time he had caught a glimpse of her smile and when he immediately fell in love with her.

_Flashback_

_Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien and his company, often stop at Orin's village when they were on patrol. Orin was one of Haldir's dear and oldest friends._

_They were riding slowly in the woods. Then they heard a voice comming from the trees._

_-You're late. The voice said._

_Nobody answered. They looked around, but none was in sight._

_Then, that person jumped from his spot on the tree and landed nicely in front of Haldir's horse. _

_It was, in fact, a woman. She stared right into his eyes._

_Haldir had never seen her around before. She was the most beautiful women he ever saw. _

_He couldn't stop starring at her face. She had messy long brown hair and clear eyes. They were grey…_

_-I said... you're late. She was smiling at him_

_The smile almost killed him right there. It took Haldir a few seconds to come back to reality_

_- No I am not. Who are you? Are we acquainted? He asked seriously _

_It made her smile even more. She walked closer._

_-You don't recognize me, do you? _

_-I cannot believe this! She said crossing her arms on her chest_

_-Then why don't you tell me your name? It might trigger my memory._

_She shook her head_

_-OH No. This is way too much fun and I'm not letting you win that easily, she said firmly_

_She waited a little and walked towards him even more_

_- I'll tell you something, once you figured it out, come and find me._

_She ran and disappeared in the woods leaving Haldir wondering who she was. _

_Clearly she knew him but he didn't know her. A woman beautiful has this, he would never have forgotten. _

_He hoped he would see her again…She seemed certain they would meet again and soon._

_An hour later, they reach the village. Orin greeted them._

_-Haldir my friend. Welcome!_

_-Orin. It's good to see you._

_They embraced._

_-It's been too long._

_-Too long in deed. How long 10, 15 years?_

_-Oh, more than that I think last you saw each other we were in Lorien._

_-Aye you are right._

_That was at least 20 years ago._

_-Come, let's have food and drink. It's been to long my friend…to long._

_-Aye._

_Orin led his friend and his brothers inside, where food and wine already waited for them._

_-Where is Annya? Running off yet again. I thought she would be back already_

_Haldir suddenly remembered that his friend had a daughter. Last time he saw her she was still very young _

_She must be a women now, he though_

_-Annya? Orin asked_

_-Over here father, said a soft voice._

_Haldir almost choked on his glass of wine has the girl came out. It was the girl from the woods._

_Annya, Orin's daughter, that he had known all his life, was the girl from the wood?_

_Impossible…_

_How she much had changed. _

_Of course, 20 years wasn't long in elven time but for her, those years had changed her completely. _

_-Annya you remember Haldir and his brothers?_

_-Of course. I doubt he remembers me thought._

_She winked at him._

_-How do you do? It's been a long time since the last time we've meet Annya?_

_- Yes it has been a long time. I hope you had a safe journey?_

_-Yes I did .he said_

_Haldir had a hard time speaking. He was still shocked about the recent events and had a hard time looking at her straight into the eyes._

_-Annya take care of the horses please, her father asked_

_-Yes father._

_Annya got the horses and let her father to talk with his friends. She kept smiling to herself._

_-I almost didn't recognize her Orin. Now, I know what you mean when you say it has been too long. Said Haldir while looking into the distance_

_Orin nodded._

_-Aye she's a jewel my Annya. _

_-Probably my best warrior too so far you know? I've never had anyone fight like she does…probably inherited some elvish skills._

_-Perhaps._

_Later that night, Annya was sitting at her usual spot near the river. She always liked to come and sit here and look at the moon._

_Her thoughts drifted slowly to Haldir. He still was as handsome as before._

_She remembered that, when she was a girl she used to follow him around and annoy with anything she could think of. But now…Now she was older and clearly she didn't want to simply annoy him…_

_No, she though to herself  
_

_He is not for me. He is an Elf...I'm only half.  
_

_And he probably has someone in his life too. What would he want with me?_

_She heard light footsteps._

_-I suppose you think that was very funny? He said while sitting next to her_

_She turned slightly to face, a broad smile on her face_

_- It was funny. I simply couldn't resist when father said you were coming._

_-Annya, I apologize for not recognising you earlier._

_-Don't…I knew you wouldn't._

_They stared at each other for a while and said nothing._

_-How have you been?_

_-Fine. And you?_

_-Same. I'm of leader of the Marchwardens now._

_Annya smiled._

_-That's good. I'm sure you deserve it._

_Haldir spent two days at Orin's encampment. But sooner or later it was time he got back to the borders of Lorien._

_Has someone handed him his horse, Annya came to him._

_-I hope we shall meet again soon Annya, he said to her  
_

_-I believe we shall…I'm bound for Lorien next spring. To visit my Uncle. she responded  
_

_Haldir's heart leapt at the thought. _

_So soon_

_He felt like his life was barely beginning._

_End of flashback_

On the next day, the fellowship was ready to leave and continue their journey. They had chosen to go by the river…it would go faster and would be safe for a time. It would also let them gain some distance and approach Mordor by the north.

Annya was helping loading the boats when her Uncle pulled her and Aragorn aside.

-Be careful out there. A dark force his following you.

Both Aragorn and Annya nodded.

Lord Celeborn handed both Galadrim daggers.

-Let these daggers protect you both on your journey.

-Thank you Uncle. Said Annya

-Be safe. And come back to us. He said

-I will. I promise.

She put her arms around him then left for the boats. Celeborn watched as his niece walked away.

-Aragorn please watch over my niece will you? He asked looking into the distance

-I promised her father I would. I'm making the same pledge to you today. I look after like she was my own sister.

-Thank you. Watch her closely though, she tends to think she's invincible. Celeborn added

Aragorn smiled a little and joined the rest of the fellowship.

XXXXX

Haldir had though all night of what Rumil had told him

_It's never too late to apologize brother._

Haldir had a hard time accepting it but his brother was right. He couldn't let things go like that between them.

He ran out his door and ran towards the pier, hopping they hadn't left already.

When he got there, the boats had already cast off. Yet they were still in sight.

Haldir could see Annya with Legolas and the dwarf.

_Turn around. And look back, He thought_

_Please_

And she did.

Too quickly at first, but enough for her to catch a glimpse of him.

She turned around again…slower this time.

Their eyes meet.

Haldir raised his hand as a farewell sign

Annya did the same and smiled.

Then they suddenly disappeared, following the river.

_Till we meet again, my love_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellows!**

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry if it's short…and a little boring but it's necessary to for story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cath**

Has the fellowship journeyed down the River Anduin, Annya's mind was elsewhere. She was trying to make sense out of the latest events between her and Haldir. They never had argued like that ever before. Although, they hadn't really talked either. And yet, when she saw him at the pier, she couldn't stop smiling at him. Maybe she wasn't angry at him at all. She didn't know what to think. She tired focusing of the fellowship. It was then that it caught her eye.

Annya had inherited of the elvish gift of sight. She saw, along with Legolas, the eyes of the enemy. Orcs.

_Impossible, she thought._

Orcs couldn't move in daylight. What were they? Was that the dark force her uncle warned them about?

As soon as they made it to shore Annya ran to Aragorn to tell him what she had seen. Fortunately Legolas was there to confirm what she had seen too.

-They're on the other side.

-We have to wait for the cover of darkness to make a move.

-We don't have time to wait…If we do they will slay us before we can defend ourselves.

-Annya! We wait. My decision is final! Said Aragorn

Annya left Aragorn alone to unpack the boats. Sometimes, Aragorn still treated her like a child. Annya hated that. She was an experience warrior just like he was. YES! She was young, but she knew the signs of an upcoming battle. Aragorn followed her.

-Listen, I know what you fear. And if it was only you and I of course I would move…But we carry too much with us now, he said referring to Frodo and the Ring.

-I suppose you are right, as usual, Annya responded.

-Annya listen carefully. If these creatures plan on attacking soon I want to know.

Annya understood perfectly what Aragorn wanted.

-All right. I'll watch the shore.

-And Annya, move from the camp…Not to worry the Hobbits too much

Annya nodded and left the camp. She found a nice flat rock, which gave her a good look over to the other shore of the river. It was further than the camp the fellowship had made. But Aragorn had asked her to keep watch and that's what she intended to do…Even if she thought they were wasting time.

Although, from her new vintage point, she could hardly hear what was going on back at the campsite.

XXXXX

Some time had passed and still no sign of activity on the bank of the river. And Aragorn didn't even come to check either…

Annya was suddenly very aware of the silence that reigned in Emen Muil. Wind blew into her hair…

_Something's wrong_, she though

She stood up quickly and listened. Nothing.

_It's too quiet_

She listened again, concentrating harder. She came out of it just in time to avoid the Uruk-Ais that raced towards her.

XXXX

Moments after the attack had started, Annya heard a horn…They all heard it. It was the horn of Gondor.

Annya's wasn't that far away…She started running slaying has much Uruk-Ais as she could. When she arrived at the original camp, she found Merry and Pippin hiding in the bushes. She also saw Boromir fighting off two Uruk-Ais alone.

She walked quietly behind Merry and Pippin. She put her hand of Merry and Pippin's shoulders, they turned around quickly. Annya had scared them.

-ANNYA!

-Shhhh, she said while pressing her finger against her lips.

The hobbits relaxed.

-Where are the others? She asked

-We don't know, answered Pippin panicked

-Frodo's gone too. Added Merry

Boromir blew his horn again.

-I must help Boromir. You fellows stay here.

She got out of the bushes, took out her bow and shot the two beasts that came running towards Boromir.

She quickly put it away, and ran towards Boromir, sword out.

-Need some help perhaps? She asked while her sword pierced the nearby beast

-My Lady, you are right on time. He said

They fought the creatures from Isengard side by side. But more kept coming.

-Where is Aragorn? Yelled Annya

-I do not know….he left to find Frodo…

Annya tried to think of a plan. Maybe she could make a run for it and bring back Aragorn and the others. They couldn't have gone that far.

Boromir kept blowing his horn every time he could. Annya kept thinking about Aragorn.

They were surrounded. They both held defensive positions, the Uruk-Ais watching them closely.

-Kill them both, said who of them

-Not if I kill you first, Annya spat

She lunged against the creature cutting off his head.

Annya had run into a trap. The Uruks had closed they ranks around her…She wasn't going to make it. Boromir saw that, followed her just enough to grab her arm and pulled her out. He pushed her away. So hard that Annya fell on the ground. The hit was so hard that it knocked her out.

Annya didn't wake up for some time…she couldn't help Boromir when he was pierced by the first arrow.

XXXXX

When Annya came back to herself, the first thing she saw was Legolas's face hovering over hers.

-Annya? He asked softly

-Annya are you all right? He repeated

-Yes, she mumbled while rubbing the back of her head.

- Are the creatures gone? She asked

Legolas didn't answer. It was then that Annya saw Aragorn, next to Boromir's body. She ran to it and fell on the ground. But too late, he was al ready dead.

-NO! She cried

-No…He tried to save me. He cannot be dead…

There was a long silence. Annya could hear Legolas mumbling elvish words.

-They took and Merry and Pippin has well. Added Gimli

This other statement hit Annya like a tone of briques. It was all her fault.

Annya's hand was on her mouth. She couldn't stand behind responsible again for someone else's death. She ran away.

She arrived back to shore, only to see Frodo and Sam leave on the other side of the Anduin. She felt a re-assuring hand on her shoulder

-My friend, it said in elvish

-It's my fault. It's my entire fault. I couldn't save Gandalf; I couldn't save my father or Boromir.

Her voice was shaking.

-Annya, it said.

It was Aragorn.

-NO! I cannot stand this anymore. What is my purpose if I cannot save the people I care about? Who's next? You? My uncle? Hal…

The words got caught in her throat. Aragorn guesses she was going to say Haldir.

Annya stopped, fell to her knees and cried. All that built-up anger and sadness she had kept inside for so long, ever since that night back in Gladdens Fields was finally coming out. Aragorn kneeled down next to the girl he considered his adoptive sister. He had promised her father he would take care of her…This was one of these moments. He did nothing more than taking her in his arms and let her cry against his chest.

Legolas and Gimli said nothing at the sight of this hard moment. None of them half expected this reaction coming from her.

-The fellowship is broken, said Gimli

Both Aragorn and Annya heard his words.

Aragorn looked at Annya strait into the eyes.

-What say you, my friend? He whispered

-Is the fellowship really broken? He asked

Annya whispered a faint no…

Aragorn stood up and extended his hand. He pulled Annya up on her feet.

-We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. We travel light.

He gathered his sword and his dagger, sliding it back into its holder.

-Let's go hunt some Orcs

-YEEEAAAAH! Yelled Gimli.

They all ran. Annya smiled a little and followed her companions into the wild.

**Ok folks! Next stop the two towers…my personal favorite! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello folks! Sorry it took me so long to update…I was working on other chapters…lol**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Cath**

**P.S thank you all for you support. And special thanks to: foofie01 **

They had been running for days.

Yet the Uruks didn't seem to need to stop. The more they ran, the more Annya and Gimli felt they would never catch them and see their friends ever again. Time was against them.

All hope seemed to be lost until…Annya almost stepped on the only clue they ever found about Merry and Pippin…A Lorien leaf.

Annya's ranger skills weren't very good. But she knew this was a good sign.

-Wait I found something, she yelled to Aragorn and Legolas who had run pasted it. Not touching anything, she showed it to Aragorn.

-Not without purpose do the leaves of Lorien fall…

He lowered himself to the ground, to inspect the prints in the ground

-They might still be alive. Added Legolas

-Less than a day ahead of us…Hurry

And they started running again until they reach the borders of Rohan.

XXXXX

Rohan was beautiful.

Even if Annya was more use to mountains and forest lands, the wild, untamed plains of Rohan looked so peaceful. They suddenly felt the floor vibrate beneath them. Unless the Uruks had turned around, a cavalry was making its way towards them. They fled to a nearby rock to see who was coming.

A cavalry of 200 riders was coming full speed…With Rohan flags.

-Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark? Yelled Aragorn

Why was he attracted their attention? Suddenly, there were surrounded by Rohan's finest riders.

The man who seemed to be their leader spoke first.

-What business does a man, an elf, a woman and the dwarf have in the Riddenmark? Speak Quickly!

-Give me your name horse master, and shall give you mine.

Annya rolled her eyes. The man from Rohan jumped from his horse.

-I would cut off your head dwarf, if it stood higher from the ground.

That was the sentence that almost made everything blow up.

-You would die before your sword could…started Legolas

They were suddenly surrounded by spears. Aragorn had to calm Legolas down.

-I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is my sister Annya, Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm.

Annya smiled at the sound of their old travelling trick. Ever since they had started travelling together and that the word about the heir of Elendil had started to spread, Aragorn always introduced her has his sister. Only revealing the truth to a handful of friends and trusted people.

-We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden your King.

-Théoden no longer recognize friend from foe…Not even his own kin. Answered plainly the leader on the company

Annya felt her heart squeeze in her chest has she realized to whom they were talking…Éomer, King Théoden's nephew.

-We are chasing a band of Uruk-Ais across the plain. They've taken two of our friend's captive. Perhaps you came upon their tracks? Said Annya

-The Uruk-Ais are dead. We slauthered them during the night.

Annya let out a soft sign

-Have you see two hobbits? Said Gimli almost out of breath

-They would be small, only children to your eyes, said Aragorn

-We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them, he said pointing to a band of smoke coming to from the west.

-I am sorry. The man of Rohan added

Eomer whistled. Two horses suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

-May these horse bid your better than their former masters. Farewell.

Has he mounted his horse, Éomer looked back and said

-Look for friends. But do not trust the hope…it forsaken in these lands.

The Rohirims left.

XXXXX

They went to the place Éomer had showed them. There was terrible smell. Burning Uruk-Ais flesh, blood…

Gimli looked franticly through the pile, hoping to find something. And he did.

He found Merry and Pippin's elven belt.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, yelled Aragorn while kicking a helmet. After that, he simply fell to ground, sitting next to where Annya was.

-We tried to save them. It's not our fault. She said, trying to diffuse the tension

Aragorn said nothing but looked on the ground nest to her.

-A hobbit lay here…And another.

Annya jumped from the ground, hoping not to have erased the track. Hope suddenly filling her heart

-They crawled. Their hands were bound. Their bounds were cut

They all followed Aragorn has he retrace the hobbits whereabouts on the grounds.

-The traces move away from battle…and into Fangorn forest.

-Fangorn forest.

They all entered the forest, with high hopes of finding their friends safe and sound.

XXXXX

Seeing Gandalf alive again was a relief to all the remaining members of the fellowship. But the city of Edoras, on the other half, was almost deserted. The ambiance was terrible. Silence everywhere. People hiding in their houses. No children, no market place…Just like if the life had been sucked out of the city. It was a good thing the hobbits had stayed in the forest…it was safer there.

They rode swiftly to the Golden Hall of Meduseld, the home of king Théoden of Rohan. However, they were greeted by soldiers at the door.

-We cannot let you in so heavily armed, Gandalf Greyhim.

Gandalf gestured and both and Aragorn surrendered their weapons. Annya wasn't so incline to do so. She gave away her swords and her bow and quiver…but kept her Galadrim dagger well hidden exactly where it always was…on her back, on the right side…But under her cloak.

Has they entered, the ambiance was even worst that outside. It was dark. It seems no one had come here in quite some time...Even the guards looked weird.

They let Gandalf do the talking.

The next thing Annya knew was that they were attacked by some mercenary men. Not wanting to interrupt Gandalf on his work to free the king's mind, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Annya disposed of their attackers.

It was then that Annya saw a woman appear out of nowhere. She was running towards the king.

-Wait stop, said Annya restraining her

-He's hurting hi…

-No. he is freeing him…Look, she added pointing at Gandalf.

Seeing that she wasn't lying, the woman didn't move further.

Once Gandalf was done, everything changed. The king, that seemed to be old and weary, was now 20 years younger.

The woman Annya was holding ran towards him. It was only afterwards that Annya realized that it was the king's niece and Éomer's sister.

XXXXX

It didn't take long for King Théoden to reclaim is control on Rohan. Has he was reorganizing things as it once was, the fellowship rested in Medusled.

Lady Éowyn came to Annya

-Excuse me, she said

-I wish to thank you for your actions earlier. I don't know what I might have done…

-Do not worry. It was my pleasure. But I understand how you must have felt. It is not easy to see the ones we love suffer

-Aye it isn't. My name is Éowyn; I'm the king's niece

-My name is Annya. I am a friend of Aragorn and Gandalf's.

They stared at each other for moments…until Annya broke the silence

-You might want to know this. We saw your brother 2 days ago. He was riding north

Éowyn's face had suddenly brighten

-Good. Thank you for telling me.

-Don't worry about it, responded Annya with a smile.

Éowyn left the hall, her heart filled with hope and happiness at the thought of her brother's safety

Annya, on her side, realized she had gained a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my fellow readers!**

**Just for you info I'm making some adjustments to my writing in these chapters (for the best) and I might eventually change the older ones.**

**For the rest, just FYI Helm's deep is next!**

**Enjoy**

**Cath**

The burial had been painful for King Théoden. The entire city felt it. But is grief suddenly had to go away for a pair of young children had arrived, alone and exhausted from the countryside…claiming that Orcs were ransacking villages and killing its people.

Everything was now pointing towards Edoras, the capital of Rohan. King Théoden feared an attack on his city…Most of all, he feared a war.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, along with Gandalf, sat in the great hall with the King.

"This is only but a glimpse of what Saruman will do, if you do not act quickly. Rohan must be ready." said Gandalf to King Théoden who was now pacing around the room.

"You have 200 good men riding north has we speak. Send for them to defend your city my Lord" said Aragorn

"They would be leagues away by now…No! I will not risk open war" answered Théoden

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not «stated Aragorn

"We will go to Helm's deep. It's a great fortress and will ensure our safety in the event of an attack"said Théoden. "That is my answer, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, to the treat of Isengard".

XXXXX

The preparations had gone much quicker than expected. Within hours the entire city was on the move.

Gandalf left the hall with Aragorn. He had to leave. If Théoden was not going to send for Éomer's company then he would do it himself.

"They are fleeing when they should stand fight." mumbled Gandalf as they were walking towards the nearby stables

"King Théoden is only doing what he thinks is right, Helm's deep has saved them in the past." Answered Aragorn

"What's going on?" Asked Annya, who hadn't assisted to the king's decision back at the hall. She was surprised to see Gandalf so grumpy.

"King Théoden ordered the evacuation of the city to Helm's deep." Stated Gandalf. Annya could sense the sarcasm in is voice and had to control herself not to laugh.

"Well it's not all that bad. Edoras has no defenses." Said Annya

Aragorn nodded. They walked with Gandalf to stables where Shadowfax was. He caressed the horse's hair and mounted.

"The defenses have to hold. No matter what" said Gandalf to Aragorn and Annya.

Both Annya and Aragorn nodded in response.

"Wait for my return, on the fifth day, look to the East."

Gandalf left.

XXXXX

As last people were preparing for the departure, Aragorn pulled Annya aside while she was helping saddling horses in the stables with Éowyn.

"Annya I want you to listen to me very carefully." said Aragorn.

Annya nodded absently; looking away for Gandalf's moving figure…He wasn't in sight anymore.

She wasn't really listening

"Annya!"

"Yes. What? I am listening" she answered, a little annoyed by is paternal tone.

"It is very important that you follow what I'm about to tell you. You are the only one I can trust. Annya I want you, no matter what happens on the way to Helm's deep, to stay with the people of Rohan…" said Aragorn plainly

"What do you mean?" said Annya softly…almost whispering. "You are scaring me"

"What I mean is, you will not stay behind and try to save me if something should happen. These people are helpless. They need us to survive this battle."

"Aragorn please do not make me promise something I will regret" said Annya desperately

"Annya please. Be reasonable. Promise me if we are attacked, on the road, that you will help the people of Rohan before you help me and that you will help them get to safety."Aragorn said

They was a moment of silence.

"If I cannot defend the keep, you must. I know you can"he added

"But why? Your life is as important as theirs. Why are asking me this now?"said Annya

Annya didn't want to promise anything like that…even to him. The fear of losing was too great for her to bear. She owned him her life. If it hadn't been for him who knows what would have happened.

Yet, he looked so serious. A look she had seen only a few times. The time she remembered the most was his promise to her dying father that he would protect her. And he did. No…because of that, she had to believe in him.

After a while, she finally answered

"All right. If it's what you want, then I promise you, on my father's grave that I will protect the people of Rohan no matter what."

"Thank you. I knew I could trust you." answered Aragorn proudly.

He had always looked at Annya as his own sister, but from time to time, he liked to imagine that if he had a daughter she would be like her. He kissed her forehead. Annya smiled and started to leave. She stopped in the archway and turned back to face him

"You are not planning stupid are you?" She asked, knowing it would be the kind of thing Aragorn would do…sacrifice himself for the greater good of people.

Aragorn responded nothing

"Because if you are, I rather you tell me straight than keep me in secret." She said

Aragorn nodded.

XXXXX

The road to Helm's deep was long. And they travelled heavily. Amongst them were women, children, elderly people, foot soldiers etc. They were slow…too slow.

Annya tried to keep her mind occupied watching the road. It was that or trying to listen to Gimli's ridiculous dwarves stories. It was then than she hear it…a soft small cry…like a puppy dog.

She walked to a nearby rock and looked ahead. Legolas had heard it too for he was there as well. Two scouts from Rohan were there has well.

"Something's wrong," she whispered to Legolas in Elvish, not wanting to alarm the others

"Aye I know. Look at the horses" said Legolas while pointing at them.

The Rohan horses were restless. Which meant only one thing…something was close. Very close.

"I'll go get Aragorn» said Annya, heading back to the line.

Annya left leaving Legolas with the Rohiric men. It was then that the warg attacked. She relayed to word

"We are under attack. Ward scouts," he said yelled pointing at them.

XXXXX

People were screaming out of fear…But Annya was pretty sure that some Rohan soldiers were scared too. She understood them…to see their home country destroyed piece by piece, was a terrible feeling.

Annya was handling horses with Éowyn…her eyes crossed Aragorn's as she remembered her promise. She nodded to him, thus telling him everything was under control.

King Théoden arrived next to them, to speak to Éowyn

"You must lead the people to Helm's deep" he said to her

"I can fight." Were the only words that could escape Éowyn's mouth

"No! You must do this…for me" answered the King.

They was a silence

Annya stood there, watching Éowyn and King Théoden and remembering her promise to Aragorn. She walked to Éowyn, putting her hand on her shoulder

"Come… Come Éowyn I will help you"

The king, along with the rest of the riders, rode to fight the wargs.

As they made their way back to line, they heard a women scream. Éowyn and Annya both looked in her direction, only to see one Warg rider coming right towards them.

"Go…GO! I will take care of this," said Annya

She took out an arrow from her quiver and shot the warg. No luck. She shot a second arrow but now he was too close. Annya dropped her bow, took out one of her swords and jumped on its rider. They fell on the ground, fighting and rolling together.

When she got back on her feet, Annya easily chopped the goblin's head off and swiftly turned around, taking out her second sword and slayed the warg as well.

Éowyn looked from afar…impress with her technique.

Oh how she would like to be able to fight beautifully as Annya, she thought to herself

Once she was done, Annya joined back the line and continued towards Helm's deep with Éowyn. She didn't see nor heard Aragorn falling down the cliff

XXXXX

Helm's deep was exactly how it was described. A large fortress, deep in the mountain, made of solid rock. Compared to Edoras, Annya understood the king's reasons to travel here.

She walked to where Éowyn was standing, already giving out orders to other people.

"Give me something to do." Said Annya to Éowyn. "Please I can help. And I want to"

"I….I need someone to check the supplies in the armory." said Éowyn absently. Clearly was a worried.

"I can do that" responded Annya with a smile. She then put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"All right. Urthang will show you"

Annya nodded and left.

This was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

**I want to thank you all for your support and good reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Cath**

The last men of the Rohan cavalry had finally arrived to Helm's deep. Éowyn was the first to great them, but Annya wasn't in sight.

Gimli looked at Legolas with a straight face. "Do you want to announce it to Annya or should I do it?" asked Gimli, talking about what had happen to Aragorn. Legolas shook his head. "No…"he answered. "I will do it .It will be easier for her coming from me…I think."

Gimli went to announce it to Lady Éowyn while Legolas looked for Annya.

After walking for a while around the fort, he found her. She was helping gathering food with other women. Annya turned and saw the look in Legolas's face. Annya knew instantly that something had happened.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She said bluntly in elvish

"He felled of the cliff killing one warg and one goblin with him." answered Legolas

They stood there in silence, looking at each other. Legolas swallowed hard has he handed her the necklace…Arwen's necklace. Annya brought her hand to her mouth in shock. Tears filled her eyes instantly.

"I think you should have this," he said to Annya.

She shook her head vividly. "No…You keep it. You have better chance than me to give it back to its former owner." Annya turned away and quickly resumed what she doing. Best thing to do was to keep occupied. It prevented her from crying too much…even though, all she wanted was to crawl in a corner and cry her heart out.

Little they all knew that Aragorn would come back the next day.

XXXX

Word had spread throughout Middle Earth that Isengard had emptied. This knowledge, of course, hadn't escaped neither Lord Elrond nor Lady Galadriel, who had gathered in Imladris to discuss this matter. Lady Galadriel had left Lorien with her best escort, which included Haldir.

"Is this the faith that awaits the people of Rohan?" She asked, referring to the refuge of the people of Rohan at Helm's deep. "Will we stand aside? Will we do nothing?"

There was a moment of silence. Lord Elrond looked at Galadriel. She was right…something must be done. He stood up.

"No we will not. Let us master has many as we can and send them to defend the people of Rohan." Said Lord Elrond "If Mithrandir does has he said he would, they should hold long enough."

"If we hurry they can even be there in time." Added Lindir, Lord Elrond's assistant

Haldir's eyes crossed those of his Lady. It was then that he heard her voice in his head.

_She will be there, she said_

He looked deeper into his lady's eyes, trying to understand what she meant.

_At helm's deep. You know of whom I speak. _She smiled lightly.

Haldir stood up. Faith was giving him this unique chance of making things right…and to see her again, a chance of maybe reconquering what once was.

"My Lord Elrond, My Lady Galadriel, I volunteer to take this company to Helm's deep."

" That is an honorable offer, Haldir, March Warden of Lorien." Said Lady Galadriel proudly

"The command his yours." Said Lord Elrond

Only hours later, they left Rivendell in direction of the horse master's keep. Haldir prayed there would get there in time.

XXXXX

**The battle of helm's deep**

Annya was getting ready for battle.

If what Aragorn said was true, it would be the hardest, the longest battle of her life, maybe even her last. But Annya was ready for that…If it came to it. She would gladly die defending the people of Rohan. Her thoughts went to Gandalf, who said to wait for his return but still no sign of him.

She carefully put on her light armor. It wasn't the best type for a battle like these but it was easier to travel in. It was elven made, made of hard leather. It allowed her to move quickly and swiftly.

Then, she proceeded to braid her hair. She didn't want it to blind her in the middle of the fight. She then strapped carefully her swords to her back, Celeborn's dagger to her right side and took her bow and arrows. At least, she'd be able to help before the orcs reach the walls.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and she then, thought of Haldir and the things she said last time. She probably would never see him again.

_But enough of that_, she thought to herself. She was helping a greater cause now.

She suddenly heard it. The sound of the horn….Not a orc horn….NO…An elf horn.

She got out of her room, only seeing Aragorn and Legolas flee upstairs. They seemed serious about it.

"What's going Gimli?" She asked

"I don't know….but looks like they are opening the gate." Said Gimli

"What? Who's coming, Théoden didn't even sent the scouts…" said Annya, almost out of breath. She then ran upstairs and looked down the first wall she found. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Elves were getting in and were heading towards the keep. Annya couldn't believe it…She looked closer. It was Imladris banner.

This was exactly what they needed. Help until Gandalf would come back with the Rohhrims. Annya ran back up to keep, two steps at the time and when she got there, she stopped to see Aragorn and Legolas welcoming Haldir.

Annya was speechless.

"We are proud to fight alongside men one more." She heard Haldir say

Their eyes crossed. Annya smiled at him. He smiled back. Annya just stood there, looking at Haldir. "Annya," she heard, but didn't answer

"ANNYA?" She came out of her reverie and followed Aragorn to the battlement.

XXXXX

Haldir was relieved to see Annya at Helm's deep. Since she arrived after everyone else, he had imagined the worst. He walked towards her, gathering his courage to face her again. Her back was to him. She was giving instructions to some of the man from Rohan. She was moving backwards, until she bumped into him.

She turned around to him. And before she could say anything or run away, Haldir spoke.

"Can we talk? Please?" Asked Haldir in elvish

He felt that this was perhaps the only chance they could have to explain themselves before battle. Annya nodded lead him back to her room back in the keep.

"Annya I wanted to apologize for I said to you back in Lorien."

Annya shook her head. "NO! It is I who should apologize. I said terrible things to you…things I didn't even mean."

"Annya, there was nothing to forgive. I wasn't thinking strait when I said those things… And you were still grieving the death of your father. And I think so was I... I miss him."

_Of course, she thought_. Orin's was Haldir's friend as well.

Annya didn't know what to say. Instead she just walked closer to him "But I should apologize nonetheless. I didn't mean what I said." she added

"Neither did I…But I am not going to lie to you Annya. I did thought you were dead. When we got there, nobody was alive and…" Said Haldir

Annya pressed her lips together…almost admitting her guilt

"I know," she whispered. "Please forgive me," she added softly

"Only if you forgive me first."

Annya put her arms around Haldir. She was taller than usual humans…but wasn't as tall as Haldir. Her head rested perfectly under his chin.

They said nothing for a few moments. Suddenly all seemed all right between them.

"I am really glad you came. You gave hope to the people of Rohan tonight." She said softly against his chest.

Haldir could sense how sincere she was. He wanted to kiss her. There she was, so close, in his arms. He wanted to show her that his feelings hadn't changed after all this time…That he wasn't angry at all at her.

He took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. So much time had passed since the last time they were this close. Would she reject him or welcome him?

They never really had a chance to talk about their feelings before. And now, time was missing.

Maybe she had someone in her life now? So many questions he had now and yet he lowered his head to hers, his lips barely brushing against hers.

Annya didn't move. Of course, she always felt something for Haldir but it had been so long ago. Never would she have thought that …

She felt his breath on her face. She closed her eyes, waiting.

"They're here," they heard "The Uruk-ais are here!"

Annya quickly pulled away and stormed out the room. She stopped for a second, just outside the room.

_What had just happened?_ She thought to herself

XXXX

The battle was horrible. There were urk-ais everywhere. They would soon be overrun if nothing happened.

There was already a lot of casualties. Annya was fighting not so far from where Haldir was standing. They did a good job at keeping the wall more or less free of Uruk-ais. Until…

There was a loud noise and the ground shaked…like an erupting volcano. The wall blew up into pieces and fell down, allowing the uruk-ais to go inside the fort. The explosion was so big that it blew Annya away from where she was standing. ..Away from Haldir.

She when back to herself, their situation had completely changed. The enemy was gaining on them. Annya fought to get a way through. She looked everywhere trying to find a familiar face. But she only saw Uruk-Ais.

She could hear Aragorn calling her and Haldir to retreat and it was then that she saw it.

The Uruk-Ai running towards Haldir's back. Her eyes widen. She ran has fast had she could. She saw Haldir duck, preventing the beast from hitting him. But the Uruk was ready to strike again. Annya thought she was quicker and acheive cutting the beast's head off before, she thought, his sword could hit Haldir…but she was too late. Haldir had been hit.

He fell to the ground, holding his left arm. The urk and hit him in the shoulder…Near the arm, right between the armor. Annya fell next to him.

"Haldir?" She said panting

Her heart was racing as she tried to see where he was hit. She was relieved to see him alive…although he was losing a lot of blood.

"Go, they are calling you," he mumbled. They could still hear Aragorn shouting.

"No! I'm not leaving without you. Come!" She yelled trying to pull him back up

Haldir wasn't moving…"Come, they're pulling us back to the keep… I am not leaving you here to die!"

Annya put her swords away, passed Haldir's good arm around her shoulders. They walked slowly on the wall. Haldir was losing consciousness slowly.

_Hold on, she though_

"Stay Awake Haldir…"she said in elvish this time

_I have to get him to Aragorn_

An Orc crossed their path, Annya picked up a spear that was lying around and was ready to slay him but an arrow pierced him just in time. It was Legolas. He saw Annya holding Haldir. He followed them closely, almost escorting them back to the keep.

They finally made it to the keep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hold your breaths everyone…here's next chapter!**

Annya found a place to let Haldir down in a corner of the keep. She took of part of his armor off to look at his wound. There still was a lot of blood. She knew elves healed easier and faster than humans but this… they needed proper care nonetheless.

She could hear the Uruk-Ais at the door. It was over.

Annya was no healer. She barely knew what to do…and there was so much blood. This wasn't good and she knew it. Annya was panicking. She looked around but Aragorn wasn't in sight.

Controlling herself not to cry, she found cloth nearby, probably a tablecloth at one point, and used it to pack Haldir's wound, praying it would be enough for the time being…until she could find something else.

Aragorn had come back. But Annya knew deep down there was no time to help Haldir….It was over

"Is there a way for the women and children to get out of the cave?" he asked frantic

"There is one passage; it leads into de them mountains." Answered someone

"Send word to women to make for the mountain path and barricade the entrance" Nothing happened.

Annya suddenly felt Haldir's arm gripping hers…He was conscious again

"Go…"she heard him saying

She shook her head. He could see tears in her eyes.

"No…I'm staying with you." She said to him

"Go. Save the people of Rohan. You must" he added before falling into darkness again.

"I'm not leaving you" she said. But Haldir didn't answer back

"Haldir?" she said "HALDIR!"

Annya got up; seeing that was nothing more she could do now.

"I'll go to the caves" she said. She made for the cave entrance, trying her hardest to make the tears go away. Until she bumped into something…More like someone.

XXXXX

It was Éowyn.

"What are you doing here," asked Annya "You are not supposed to be here" she said.

"I've come to help. I cannot stay there while I could be of use" responded Éowyn. She was close to the doors now…certainly she could hear the Uruk-Ais.

"Éowyn go back. It is over…save yourself" said Annya

Éowyn saw Annya's red face. "Annya what is the matter?" She enquired

Annya sobbed "My friend…." Annya wiped her eyes with her hand "He's hurt and I cannot help him…I'm no healer and Aragorn is busy and…he will die if I don't do something. He'll die not knowing what…"

Éowyn put her hand on her friend's shoulder, seeing how this was important to her.

"I have healing skills. Take me to him."

It was like music to Annya's ears. Forgetting about caves, Uruk-Ais and mountain passes, she walked back to the keep with Éowyn.

XXXXX

The last riders of Rohan and King Théoden rode out of the keep. Gimli went up the tower to blow the horn.

Annya watched has Éowyn helped Haldir.

"It isn't a severe wound…but it's deep. But he has lost a lot of blood. We will need to repair it if he is to fully recover and not die from blood lost." Éowyn proceeded to clean the wound with some water. "I hope it wasn't poisoned. I doubt that even elves survive this poison the orcs weapons sometimes carries"

Annya felt her heart squeezing inside her chest. "But he is still alive?"

"Yes" answered Éowyn…"For now"

_Oh thank you, she though_

They heard noises…cries coming from the entry.

_Uruk-Ais, _Annya thought.

She gave one of her sword to Éowyn.

"Stay here. Stay with Haldir" She said and left.

Annya took out her sword and stationed herself at the entrance slaying anyone who tried to pass or that had escape of the riders. All the anger she felt now, she used it against these fowl creatures. She slayed one beast after another, clearing the hall from danger.

The sun was rising. Annya felt like it had been dark for so long…She then remembered Gandalf's words

_Look for my coming. On the fifth day, look to the East._

Annya went to a nearby window and saw Gandalf and the Rohirims.

XXXXX

When Haldir woke up, an unknown woman was talking to him.

"How are you feeling?" He could hear

She had long blond hair and blue eyes. He wanted to answer her but the first words that came out were "Annya…"

"Annya will be back soon. I am Éowyn, a friend of Annya's" said Éowyn

Haldir tried to get up. "No! You cannot get up. You are hurt you need to rest"

Éowyn was right, because the next thing Haldir knew was darkness gaining on him again.

XXXXX

The battle had ended swiftly. Gandalf, along with King Théoden decided to go to IsenGard before Saruman could regroup. Aragorn and the rest were following him…But Annya was thorn. She wanted to go to Isengard but she also felt like staying with Haldir.

She didn't even know if he was alive.

She saw Éowyn coming out, leading healers and wagons full of dead soldiers back to Édoras. Annya walked to her. Before she could say anything, Éowyn talked first.

"He is still unconscious. But I think I will make it." She said.

There was a moment of silence during which Annya could look at anything other than Haldir's body

"He asked for you" said Éowyn softly. Annya answered nothing but smiled at her friend. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Annya!?" Aragorn was calling her. She had to decide now.

"Go to Orthanc.I will take of him and I will see you back at Édoras" added Éowyn

Annya nodded and joined Aragorn and the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear fellow readers, **

**I have realised that I've not updated in a long time…I'm so sorry. I got caught up at work and was a little out of inspiration. But I think I've figured it out now.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Cath**

Annya returned to Edoras with Aragorn and Legolas with such haste it was almost unbelievable.

The news of Saruman's death had rejoiced the Riddermark so much, that a feast was organised for that same night; to honor all the lives that were lost at the battle of Helm's deep. But, deep down, Annya only wanted to see Haldir. She wanted to know if he was all right. She needed to know.

Gamling, King Théoden's aid, showed her to the healing quarters. It didn't take her long to see Haldir up standing near the window. She gathered her courage and walked to him

" Hello Haldir" she said to him."You seem to be feeling all right now?" she asked

"Yes, thanks to Lady Éowyn…and to you of course." He said. "Thank you for not listening to me back at the keep".

"I simply could not let you die" she said.

But then they were interrupted by a palace guard.

"My lady Annya." He said, "Lady Éowyn has requested your presence as soon as you arrived."

Annya rolled her eyes, "Alright thank you" she said

Annya and Haldir looked at each other for a moment before Annya slipped away to fin Éowyn.

XXXXX

"Since there is much more men than women living here at the Golden Hall, you can share my quarters if you like." Said Éowyn, leading her inside the hall.

"Thank you." Responded Annya

"Now for tonight's feast you will be wearing…" she started to say

"Éowyn I do not have anything else to wear. This will have to do." Said Annya, interrupting Éowyn

"Nonsense. Here let me lend you something" she said looking through her closet.

"No! No, I couldn't… I" tried Annya. But it was no use. Éowyn was determined to give something decent to wear to her friend.

"Yes you will. You came and saved us at Helm's deep remember. The least I can do is lend you something decent to wear to the feast. Besides, think of Haldir?" She said with a smile.

Éowyn's last comment surprised Annya. She never had talked about Haldir to anyone.

"What about Haldir?" she answered shyly, trying to avoid Éowyn's gaze.

"Oh Annya. Do not try to make me believe that there nothing between the two of you"

"What makes you think that?"

Éowyn could see that this was a sensible subject. Yet, she remembered her friend's face when Haldir was wounded. There was something there…there was no doubt about it. And on both sides as well.

"Just by the way he looks at you. I would die to have someone look at me like that. He is always looking for you. Even when he was wounded…You are who he wanted. He asked for you". She said.

Annya had a hard time following her friend. Was it so obvious? Did everyone know about this? She and Haldir had never even talked possibilities together. Time always seemed to escape them.

Annya sat down on the hedge of the bed and said, "There was something, I believe, between us. But it was a long time ago. Well…not so long if you think about it. But I do not know where we stand now."

"But he came to Helm's deep. Surely this means something."

"Perhaps." She said looking at her friend, who was holding different gowns.

Annya smiled, "All right the green one is nice" she admitted.

Éowyn almost jumped in happiness. "It is yours then" she said giving to Annya the dark green gown. Annya smiled at her friend and let her mind drift to memories of the last time she actually wore a gown.

It was in Lorien. Her beautiful Lorien. That time she had travelled to Lorien because her uncle wanted to "present" her to Elvish society. She was Lord Celeborn's niece after all.

Annya smiled to herself.

What she didn't know was that Haldir, wherever he was in Edoras, was remembering that same night.

_flashback_

_It was the famous Lorien Spring festival. When Haldir arrived, he looked around for Annya. He barely had to chance to speak to her at her arrival for her Uncle, Lord Celeborn, was very eager to see her. She was already standing with other people. Mostly others elves, Haldir didn't want to admit it but he hated to see her around other male elves._

_He saw her smile at him and leave her group. She was coming towards him. She was wearing a white gown that fitted perfectly her slender yet muscled body. So different from the usual attire of tunics and leggings…He liked it. He liked it a lot._

"_Good Evening Annya"_

"_Good evening to you Haldir"_

"_You look wonderful"_

"_Thank you" she said shyly. Haldir took that has a sign that she was having a hard time._

_Haldir asked her to dance and she simply didn't manage to refuse. Annya shivered when Haldir's hand grabbed her waist, trying her hardest not to show her discomfort._

_Dancing wasn't Annya strongest domain. She only knew how to dance because he father insisted that she learn it, saying a girl could not simply be a warrior…That she needed to be a Lady as well._

_Turns out she was better at it than she though. Haldir was good at this too, probably used to parties like that…more than her that was for sure._

_Haldir looked so handsome in his formal attire. She could feel everybody's gaze upon them, like everybody was watching only them. It scared her at first. She knew Haldir was one of the most popular elves in Lorien; and yet he was dancing with her. She thought it was because she was Celeborn's niece._

_She was wrong because she didn't dance with anyone else that night. _

_Later, he offered to walk with her back to the talan she shared with her father. They stood for several minutes at the door._

"_I had a good time tonight. I'm glad I came." She said._

"_So am I."_

_Then, Haldir lowered his head towards her. Annya's mind was racing at the thought of what he was about to do until…_

_He kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Good Night" he whispered_

_The kiss had surprised Annya, "Good night," she whispered back._

_She got inside, closing the door behind her. She couldn't stop smiling._

_Haldir stood for an instant on the other side of the door thinking about what he had done. It was then that it hit him. How could he ever face Lord Celeborn or worst, Orin, one of his best friends now? How could he tell him that he was feeling much more than friendship towards his precious daughter?_

_End of flashback_

The great hall of Meduseld was filled with people. The first person Annya came upon was Gimli.

"My Lady, you look ravishing" he said.

"Thank you Gimli." She answered back.

On the other side of the hall, Haldir was standing next to Legolas. He didn't see Annya. Yet.

It was Legolas who saw her first. He nudged his friend on his right side and gestured towards Annya.

Haldir breath almost caught in his throat. She was wearing a dark green gown and her hair was loose. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time. She looked like an angel.

XXXXX

Alcohol usually didn't affect elves. For an elf to be drunk, it had to be elvish wines that were naturally stronger or a great deal of human made wine. Haldir had rarely been affected by human wine…But tonight was different.

Of course, he didn't join in on the stupid game Éomer and Gimli had convince Legolas to take part to and yet he had drunk more than he thought he did. At one point he got tired to watching everyone drink and saw, in the corner of his eye, Annya, probably escaping the same crowd he was trying to just now. He followed her outside.

XXXXX

Annya stood against the bannister outside of the great hall. It was getting really crowded inside. The freshness of the night's air felt good to Annya. She didn't hear Haldir coming to join her.

"You look wonderful tonight" she heard him say.

" Thank you." She said. " But I deserve no credit; it is all Éowyn's doing".

Haldir couldn't take his eyes away from her, his mind racing with improper thoughts

_Damn man-made wine, he thought_

"What? Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Nothing…Just memories. Memories of you and me" Haldir said.

Almost out of reflex he had moved towards her, closing the gap between them.

"Annya," he whispered, laying his forehead against hers. "Annya there is so many things I need…things I want to tell you. And I"

"I know," she whispered back

He slowly grabbed her waist and pulled her against him and kissed her. It was hard and fast at first, but soon changed into passion.

He had taken her by surprise, that he was certain of, but he also felt her kissing him back.

Annya couldn't deny that she actually enjoyed this kiss. It had been so long. But as he kissed her, just like in the past, painful memories of Helm's deep came back. The blood on her hands has she carried him back to the Keep…and worst, him telling her to save herself…

They were at war. A war that could kill one of them at any moment.

Annya pulled away quickly.

She looked at him, her eyes shinning with tears. "I'm sorry"

And she left.

XXXXX

Annya tried to forget helm's deep but she couldn't.

"_Haldir?" _

_Her heart was racing as she tried to see where he was hit. She was relieved to see him alive…although he was losing a lot of blood._

"_Go, they are calling you," he mumbled. They could still hear Aragorn shouting._

"_No! I'm not leaving without you. Come!" She yelled trying to pull him back up_

_Haldir wasn't moving…"Come, they're pulling us back to the keep… I am not leaving you here to die!"_

_Annya put her swords away, passed Haldir's good arm around her shoulders. They walked slowly on the wall. Haldir was losing consciousness slowly._

"_Stay Awake Haldir…"she said in elvish this time_

There she was, standing in the middle of nowhere fighting with herself to try to understand this turmoil she'd been feeling for the past month. She didn't understand it…or at least that's what she thought.

Aragorn came around to where she was standing. He walked to his friend immediately.

"Annya?"

"It's nothing I'm all right I…"

"I think I know what this is about." He said

"I hope not. I'm such a coward" said Annya moving away.

Aragorn took Annya in his arms. He knew all too well what she was going through. She did not need tell him it was about Haldir, because he already knew of his friend's feelings for her and was quite sure Annya felt the same way…Or she wouldn't be so sad now.

But Annya had inherited her father's stubbornness, but also his pride. Annya would never admit she actually needed someone other than herself, even if deep down she wanted to.

"You know, I worry about her all the time." He said, referring to Arwen. "I even told her to take the ship the last time I saw her at Rivendell. But has much as my head is telling me to let her go my heart doesn't want to. And I've learned to trust those feelings. You must do the same. Just follow your heart it's…"

"It is in there that you'll know what's right." Said Annya, finishing off her father's favorite saying.

"So please, if you love him, and I think you do, don't lose him in fear a bloody war. Haldir knows what he is into has much as you. And you weren't the only one was afraid at Helm's deep. We are not meant to spend are lives alone. It's all right to want to share it with someone"

"But I…"she didn't finish

"I don't know." she said firmly

"Yes you do" Aragorn answered.

Annya let out a heavy sigh and said, "What a pair we make…Always worrying about elves." she said with a smile.

Aragorn laughed, but suddenly changed at the sound of a cry for help.

"Did you hear this?" he asked

Annya nodded and started to walk behind him. They heard it again.

"Help. Help Gandalf" the voice said. It came from inside.

Annya and Aragorn ran, got into the room where the sound was coming from and saw Pippin, holding the flaming Palantir found in Isengard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. As always, thank you all for your nice reviews and Support **

**Special thanks to Garnett for her exceptional support.**

**Here's another chapter. A light and funny one… cuz it cannot be all drama.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Cath**

The festivities were cut short for everyone, especially for poor Pippin. The fact that he had had contact with Sauron himself through the Palantir alarmed Gandalf very much. To reduce damage, Gandalf took him with him to Gondor to tell the Stewart, Lord Denethor, about the incoming attack Pippin had seen. This left Merry alone in Rohan with Aragorn, Legolas. Gimli and Annya in Rohan, waiting desperately for the beacons to be lit.

But before leaving, Gandalf took a minute to talk to Annya…Alone.

"My dear", he said "It is crucial that you stay with the army of Rohan in the incoming days" he said.

Annya looked at Gandalf, puzzled. "Why?"

"Because Aragorn has a greater mission he must…"

"Then he might need my help" she responded

"Your place is with Rohan. Remember that!" he said

XXXXX

Merry felt all alone without his best friend. And in order not to feel alone too much, Merry started following Annya everywhere.

She didn't mind too much, except that she desperately wanted to talk to Haldir…Alone.

Aragorn was right. She did love him. In fact, she always did. She never felt such strong emotions for someone other than a family member.

And that kiss. By the valars, she just couldn't get it out of her head. Just thinking about it made Annya's heart melt and left her wanting more. This was the sign she had waited for. SHe needed a confirmation of her own feelings and now she had it...War or not.

But, if she just could have a moment alone.

They kept walking in the courtyard together "So what do think Annya?" said a voice…it was Merry.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask me?" said Annya

"Oh I'm just worried. I wonder if Frodo and Sam are still alive…" he said.

Annya lowered herself next to Merry.

"I think they are. Because the enemy would tell us if he had the ring…Don't you think?" she asked with a smile.

Merry nodded. Annya smiled and got up.

"Come on" she said.

They walked further into the courtyard, where they heard loud cheering noises. Merry left to get a closer look. He came back quickly.

"They are fighting!" said Merry with enthusiasm. "Lord Éomer and one of the guards…"he said, panting.

Annya twisted her head and saw the two men, wrestling in the middle of a greeting crowd. Annya grabbed Merry and lifted him on the nearby bannister so he could see better. She could hear him cheering.

"Pathetic" she whispered.

On the other side of the courtyard, Haldir was witnessing the same scene and was laughing too.

After a couple of minutes of fighting, Lord Éomer apparently had won the challenge. Everybody was cheering as Éomer walked around the crowd screaming: "Is there anyone, to challenge Rohan's finest warrior?"

Nobody moved…except little Merry.

"Hey Annya" he whispered. "You should challenge him" he said pointing at Éomer

Annya shaked her head in refusal, there was no way she would take part in a stupid game like this…but Merry ignored her. "Over here! I have a challenger" he screamed.

"Merry no!" she said. But seeing that it was too late, she moved aside and walked around the crowd. She was Orin's daughter after all.

The members of the crowd all turned around to look at Merry.

"This is not a game from hobbits" said Éomer.

Merry looked to his right where Annya was standing only seconds ago…but she had disappeared. Men were laughing and so was Éomer.

"I am the challenger horse master" said Annya, standing behind him.

Haldir, who was still looking at the scene, wasn't surprised at all by Annya's reaction. He always loved her energy and her spite.

"Yes!" Screamed Merry at the sight of Annya.

"This is not a game for women either" spat Éomer, turning around to face his challenger.

Haldir had to restrain himself from laughing. Clearly, the Horse lord didn't know the impact of what he had just said.

"Oh you flatter me horse master, but I can more than fend for myself" said Annya pointing her sword in his chest. Éomer said nothing.

"What? You asked for a challenger…So here I am." She said calmly

Éomer said nothing and started to move away

"Is it because I'm an elf?" she asked. "Or half elf anyways?"

No response.

"Or is it because I'm a woman?"

Still no answer.

"It is, isn't it?" said Annya. She ran after him to face him. "You think that because I'm a woman I cannot fight? Well, let me show how wrong you are Milord. So Go on. I challenge Éomer, Lord of Rohan" she said

Éomer felt stuck, yet he wasn't going to let a woman embarrass him as she just did.

"All right." He finally said. Annya smiled in victory.

His men cleared the way has Éomer went to retrieve his sword. Annya could hear the men talking in betting money on Lord Éomer.

"The rules are there are no rules except one. No elfish tricks." Said Lord Éomer.

Annya laughed. She took place but, instead of simply attacking, she slid on the ground, kicking Éomer behind the knees, making him fall on his ass…

A trick Haldir knew all too well...

_Flashback_

_Haldir was practicing his shooting skills at his favorite shooting range in the forest. He would leaving for the borders again soon and needed to be ready. He tried is hardest not to think about Annya… or about the festival. Already several nights had passed since then._

_She was leaving soon as well. How much he wanted more time with her. But, duty called._

_He suddenly felt a presence…somehow he knew who it was._

"_Are you spying on me now?" he said with a smile as he turned to face where the small noise came from._

"_Me? Spying? No. I'm not even hiding" she said with a smile._

_Just as he thought, it was Annya._

"_Then what are you doing?" he asked, putting the bow and arrows away._

"_Oh I'm simply thinking how much I would like to join the galadrim. And come here to Lorien. To stay" she said while holding his galadrim sword, admiring it._

_Haldir tried to keep for laughing. "That's not a place for you" he said calmly_

_Annya turned around in a jolt to face him._

"_Why not?" She asked dryly_

"_Well, because…"_

_She didn't let him finish_

"_Why not? Didn't my father tell you that I was his best warrior?"_

_He could see this was a sensitive subject for her…yet he found it amusing to see her so flustered. _

_She was now standing very close to him. Thoughts of the spring festival rushed into his head. He wondered if she thought about it too._

"_Aye but…"_

"_No! I challenge you Haldir Marchwarden of Lorien." she said firmly._

_Haldir soon realised that she was actually very serious about it._

"_I'll prove to you that I could be a Galadrim just like you and an even better one." She said_

"_So it is really a challenge?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And what do I get if I win this challenge?" he said playfully, crossing his arms across his chest.  
_

_All sorts of thoughts came into his mind of what he could claim as a victory prize. Another kiss perhaps? A real one this time._

"_Anything you want, it doesn,t matter" She said. _"_But if I win, which I will, you must admit to your brothers and my father that I beat you ."_

"_All right."_

_They both took place, Haldir with his long sword and Annya with her two small ones…her favorites weapons._

"_I'll let you start."_

"_Oh how chivalrous of you Haldir. But on battleground I am far less nice than I usually am" she said_

_Instead of lunging against him has he anticipated she lowered herself to the ground and side-kicked him behind the knees…causing him to fall. _

_She was quickly back on her feet and in place. They looked at each other, not breaking eye contact. If Haldir moved to the left, she moved to the right. Her footwork was impeccable._

"_I admit it you surprised me with this one Annya"_

_She gave him a small smile, "Do not change the subject." she added while moving towards him, her swords moving accordingly. They fought against each other. Both of them blocking each other's attack. Annya was turning easily on her feet to block every possible blow Haldir was trying to give. Haldir had to admit that Annya's technique was excellent. Her moves were quick and clean…and she was strong. He really did recognize Orin's work._

_For once, he had found his equal in battle. It made him like her even more._

_She almost had him cornered against a tree. But instead, he let go of his sword, thus distracting her for a second and tackled her to the ground. He heard a faint groan has they fell on the ground. They continued fighting hand-to- hand._

_They rolled together in the grass until Annya gained control, pinning Haldir on the ground, straddling him with her strong legs._

"_You are getting old Haldir. I'm afraid you must surrender now" She said.  
_

_Haldir was suddenly very aroused to see her like this. A side of her he didn't know at all. He liked it. And he certainly couldn't complain of the position in which he found himself into now either._

_Stop it, he thought to himself_

_She's your best friend's daughter…_

"_I'm afraid not." he said._

_Using his legs, he reversed their positions, holding down with his own body…his face only inches from hers._

"_Now who's in control?" he asked._

_Annya's mind was racing to find an escape. She tried wiggling herself out but Haldir stopped her by pressing himself against her. But as much has she tried, her mind kept thinking of the light kiss outside her door only a few night ago._

_Haldir was staring at her deeply; it made her stomach stir._

_She was breathing heavily. It was over. Once again Haldir found himself enjoying the position he was in. Perhaps he could just …_

"_You cannot escape from me now" he said softly._

_Then, instead of simply claiming victory, he lowered his head and captured her mouth with his. _

_He was getting his real kiss after all. _

_The kiss was light yet passionate at the same time. Haldir slowly felt Annya melt against him as the kiss got deeper and soon realized she was kissing him back._

_Annya couldn't believe what was happening. Only in her dreams had she ever thought of behind so intimate with Haldir…With anyone for that matter. Feelings she never had experienced before started to stir inside her. No one had ever kissed her like this before._

_But, although she didn't want it to end, she wasn't going to let him win that easily. She was Orin's daughter after all._

_Haldir, given the situation, had slowly started to let his guard down, enjoying the moment. Annya used this to her advantage and used her lower body to push him off and to flee into de the woods. Haldir could hear her laughing._

_Haldir had been taken by surprise. But he followed her. _

_Annya ran has fast has she could until Haldir caught up with her, stopped her, pulling her to him only to kiss her again. And she didn't fight it and she didn't leave._

_XXXXX_

When Haldir pulled out of his reverie, Annya had Éomer on his knees, her swords preventing him from moving. She had won. Haldir wasn't surprised at all.

She lowered her swords and extended her hand to help him up. But instead, the horse Lord pulled Annya to him and kissed her roughly on the mouth. The crowd cheered even louder.

"Yeah. Show her who the real master is" he could hear.

Haldir felt a little rage towards lord Éomer right now.

In response, Annya bit his lip has hard she could, used her elbow to punch him in the stomach and once she was free, kicked him to ground, placing her foot on his chest.

"Try that again and I will kill you" said Annya.

At the sight of her response towards lord Éomer's kiss, Haldir smiled a little. he didn,t need to worry too much after all.

But, Annya's moment was ruined as a sentry came running and yelling.

"The beacons of Gondor!"

"Look they are lit" he said.

A bright flame was visible in the mountains. It was good sign and Annya knew it. But it only meant another battle was upon them again.

So much for her time alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my fellow readers, here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**It took me a while to write it cuz…believe or not, the end is near so it gets harder to write what is left of my story.**

**Thanks for your support and reviews as always**

**Cath.**

The place was called Dunharrow. King Théoden's army was regrouping there and the following day, they would ride to Gondor.

At twilight, Annya was with Éowyn who was helping Merry dress for battle. Little Merry was so happy to take part to this last battle that would decide de faith of all middle earth. Annya's mind drifted to Haldir. With the commotion of the beacons of Gondor, they had left Édoras in such a hurry. When Merry was settled, she would go him. She wanted to. And more to it, she was ready to.

They stood outside, looking at Merry wheeling his sword. They were interrupted by loud voices coming for nearby tents.

"The Elvish lords…They are leaving! They are abandoning us!" They heard.

"Fealty elvish scum. They are cowards if you want my advice" said other one.

Éowyn, who had heard it as well, walked towards where the voices were coming from. Annya followed her; she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Éowyn in a very solemn voice.

"Nothing my lady. The elvish lords are leaving that's all." responded the man.

Annya couldn't hear no more…She left running. She ran in between the tents, looking desperately for Haldir. She hoped he hadn't left already.

She found Haldir saddling his horse.

"So it is true you are leaving?" Asked Annya panting. Haldir responded nothing. "You can't! Haldir you can't leave for Lorien now. Not on the eve of the last battle…"

Not even turning to look at her, he simply responded: "My decisions are my own. What are they to you?" he said bluntly.

Those words hurt Annya as if someone had stabbed her with a knife.

"Because I love you." She said, her voice trembling.

Haldir turned around at the sound of Annya's voice.

"I love you! And…And I always have." She said softly, tears running down her cheek.

Haldir moved towards Annya in one big step, resting his forehead against her, leaning in to kiss her.

"No wait. Please." she said pulling away. "Let me say what I have to say. Haldir I know it has taken a very long time to understand these feelings I have for you and even more to express them." She paused. Haldir could see she was looking for the right words. "You've let me know on various occasions what you felt for me and I just couldn't believe it…or better said I wouldn't. I have had feelings for you for a long time, but one event after another made me doubt myself even more."

"I was so scared at Helm's deep. So scared that you were dying and that you didn't know. So I blamed this war. Thinking it would destroy us…but truth is it brought us closer. So I'm asking you, please, don't go back to Lorien. Not now. And not without me." she said, stairing into his icy grey eyes.

"I never had any intentions to do so." he said

Haldir quickly pulled her to him and kissed her. Squeezing her tight against him, something he wanted to do for a very long time. He felt Annya's arms coming around his neck as he lifted her from the ground, not breaking their connection. He could her feel her smiling against him.

"Annya I have loved with you that day you made me guess your name in the forest."

Annya laughed at the memory. Haldir caressed her cheek with his hand and lifted her chin up and whispered: "And I haven't stopped loving you ever since"

His mouth found hers again as they kissed under the starry sky.

XXXXX

What was only a moment to Annya turned out to last longer than expected. They heard light footsteps in the woods.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to go." said Legolas in Elvish

"What? No!" said Annya, almost panicked

"I'm going with Aragorn to the mountains." answered Haldir, reassuring Annya.

"Then I'm coming with you. Wait here" said Annya as she started to leave.

"Annya. Remember what Gandalf said." Said Haldir

"Oh yes. I forgot. It's just…We've had so little time together. I fear that"

"Shhh let us not think about this now." Said Haldir, interrupting her. "You said to me once that we were part of this world as well. I didn't really understand what you meant back then but I think I do now. So I'm going to help Aragorn in his quest. I must."

Annya smiled and nodded.

"We will be together soon. I promise" he added.

Haldir lowered his head and kiss her lightly.

"I'll look forward to it" said Annya.

Annya walked with Haldir to the departure point. She saw that Legolas and Gimli were going to. Somehow, it made her feel better Aragorn wasn't doing this alone…even if she wished she go with them as well.

XXXXX

"_My dear", he said "It is crucial that you stay with the army of Rohan in the incoming days"_

Gandalf's words kept coming back into Annya's mind. What could it possibly mean? Everybody was gone now, leaving behind only herself, Merry and the army of Rohan. It suddenly dawned on Annya. The entire line of King Théoden was going to march on Gondor tomorrow…Maybe that was her purpose, to stay behind and protect them. It had to bet that.

Annya turned around and walked to the king's tent.

"I would like to speak with the King please." asked Annya

The guard went inside and came out quickly.

"You may go."

"Thank you."

Annya entered and walked straight to the King.

"My Lady Annya…" said the King. "I thought you would leave with your friends…"

Annya hesitated before answering; "That task was appointed to Aragorn. I decided to let him fulfill it by himself."

"My lord, I came to offer my services to the army of Rohan" said Annya kneeling in front of the king. "I'm a fair warrior and I would like to be of use in this upcoming battle."

"It is with great honor I accept you offer Lady Annya" said the King gesturing her to stand up. "You came to Helm's deep at its greatest time of need…I was glad you were there and I will be again if you ride with us tomorrow." He said.

Annya smiled.

"And actually, I'm in the need of another line leader tomorrow. I was planning of asking Lord Aragorn but given the circumstances I think you would do a great job as well."

"It will be my honor My Lord." Said Annya

"Come then, I'm gathering with the leaders to explain the strategy for tomorrow."

Annya followed Théoden.

XXXXX

When Annya left the meeting, it was already late. As she walked to her tent, she found Éowyn practising swords techniques…with two swords.

"What are you doing exactly?" she asked

Éowyn jumped.

"Annya you scared me."

"Answer the question Éowyn" said Annya, insisting. She knew all too well what her friend was planning.

"I'm fighting tomorrow"

"Éowyn you can't. Your uncle…"

"No! I'm sick of people undermining me all the time. After all you have the right to fight why can't I? Said Éowyn.

"I'm not undermining you Éowyn. I'm just telling you to be aware of the consequences. It is one thing to carry a sword around and to dream of using it. And it is a very different one to use it in a real battle, where your life and the lives of others are at stake. How many battle have you lived Éowyn?"

"None. But that doesn't mean I can't fight. I know how…And nobody's telling you not to fight. Why is it different for me?"

"Éowyn! You and I have entirely different situations. I don't have a family member telling me what to do. And I do not have any responsibilities. I'm not saying you don't have the right to fight I'm just asking you to think about your brother and your Uncle. And Rohan."

"I will fight tomorrow. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind"

"All right but at least, ride in my line. Because if you brother or your Uncle were to find out…" said Annya.

"They won't."

"If you say so." Annya started to leave and turned around to look at Éowyn one last time. It was then she understood. Éowyn was trying to fight like she did. "Bend your knees, it will be easier" said Annya.

Seeing that Éowyn had a hard time grasping the concept, Annya took out her swords and walked towards her. The least she could so was to make sure Éowyn was properly trained for this battle.

"Bend your knees and never take your eyes off your target." said Annya "If it moves left, you right. If it moves right, you move left. Like a mirror"

They stood there practising footwork, "Good." said Annya

"Now. Always keep your swords blows quick, clean and in parallels" explained Annya.

She showed Éowyn the moves, using all the techniques she remembered her father using when she was a girl. Éowyn nodded when she understood.

"Try against me now." Said Annya

They fought each other. Éowyn wasn't all that bad, but Annya made a mental note to keep a close eye on her friend tomorrow…fearing Éowyn might do something reckless.


End file.
